


i reached for you and you reached for me

by demonhalo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Happy, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleeping Together, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, hello good evening i love bucky barnes so much oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhalo/pseuds/demonhalo
Summary: Steve’s voice was the closest thing to home he could get. When he spoke it fully enveloped Bucky and quite frankly he wanted to be swallowed whole by it.





	i reached for you and you reached for me

**Author's Note:**

> hi its 1am i have a final exam in 8 hours  
> this is one big fat vent jgjglkj   
> me sad? oh have some boyfriends to ease the pain 
> 
> i hope u enjoy i just   
> needed something soft  
> preferably...bucky being...happy... :)

The thunder was low, rumbling and near. Letting itself into the house and dragging its fingernails across the walls insistent on being heard. The queen size bed was in the middle of the bedroom, the left side was closer to the window. Steve’s side was the left side. It was empty at the moment. Bucky laid awake on the right side, eyes peering at the glass to see raindrops slide down the surface.

The thunder woke him up. As far as he could remember when he fell asleep as easily as he did it was because he could hear Steve’s voice from the living room. Bucky tried to tune out the grumbling thunder rolling through the house and listened for Steve. When he went into the bedroom Steve was just starting a conference call with Tony. Bucky was trying to distance himself from high pressure situations which was an incredible feat when Steve was involved and decided to take a nap. 

Steve’s voice was the closest thing to home he could get. When he spoke it fully enveloped Bucky and quite frankly he wanted to be swallowed whole by it. Bucky turned his head to look towards the bedroom door. Steve wasn’t talking anymore. The conference must have been over by now. Bucky didn’t know how long he’d been out, he hadn’t bothered checking the time. 

Bucky rolled out of bed, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirrors of the sliding closet doors and pursing his lips. Hair tousled in a way he could only describe as unsightly and pyjama pants so far down his hips he wondered how the drawstrings got undone in the first place. He cleared his throat softly, fixing the strings as he dragged his feet across the floor in a poor effort to walk. 

He wanted to sleep, he would have loved to do so, but he just couldn't relax. Not with the thunder banging against the wall, shaking the structure of his home and reminding him he was in the room alone. Bucky wiped his sweaty palm on his pants as he used his left hand to open the bedroom door. He then used it to push his hair away from his face as he stepped out of the room lazily.

 

“Ste-” His name died on his tongue when he caught sight of Steve a foot away from him, on his way to the bedroom. Steel blue met the ocean when they made eye contact and Bucky found his mouth getting dry when lightning flickered down the hallway. 

“Bucky.” Steve’s voice was soft, the way the name rolled off his tongue made it sound like it belonged there. Made Bucky think that Steve should be the only person that could say his name. Steve continued moving towards the bedroom and Bucky stepped away from the door frame so that the blonde could go in first. He walked into the bedroom after a moment of looking at Bucky and grabbed onto his metal hand, leading him in after. 

“Conference go well?” Bucky murmured as he closed the door behind him. Steve made his way straight to bed, Bucky was looking at the clothes Steve had been wearing all day when he patted the bed and Bucky sat down as if exhausted. 

“It was fine.” Steve let go of his hand so he could tuck a piece of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “I’m not sure how much we really got accomplished though.” He shrugged his shoulders as he took a step away from the bed and slid his shirt off effortlessly. Bucky watched as Steve’s hair was pushed out of place by the fabric but the whole disheveled thing made him look completely harmless. 

“Mhm.” Bucky let his eyes lazily trail over Steve as he began taking off his pants. The blonde felt his eyes on him, but it was nothing new. They’ve been together so long that it would be unsettling to not feel their gazes on each other. 

“So, thunder?” Steve stepped out of his pants, kicking them out of the way and then crossing the room to find a pair of sweatpants. “You’ve never really… I mean I get the fear of it…” He took a random pile of grey fabric and then pulled them on easily. Bucky had almost forgot about the storm outside, talking to Steve took his mind off of it, hell, looking at Steve’s bare chest made him forget the word storm. 

“I’m not.” Bucky shifted on the bed, half crawling to his side and Steve went back around to finally get onto his side. “I’m not scared of thunder.” He clarified, swallowing the lump in his throat so hard it was almost audible. Steve pulled the blanket over his legs and leaned back against the pillows while raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Buck.” Steve whispered and the Bucky was torn between averting his eyes and staring up at him. He chose the latter. His eyes found Steve’s and he was so glad he picked that course of action. Steve seemed to be so close to him that Bucky just found himself gravitating even closer and Steve took the liberty of leaning in and chastely kissing him. Bucky sighed, a dreamy kind of sigh, a  _ don’t try to sweeten me up with that tone _ kind of sigh. 

“You didn’t even wait for me to,” Bucky trailed off because instead of explaining himself he’d rather lean in again for a longer kiss. Steve smiled against his lips, missing the taste of him even though it’d just been a few hours. Bucky had to remind himself he originally had a point and he forced himself to pull away. “It’s the silence, and I’m not scared.” Try  _ petrified _ , but he wasn’t going to open his mouth and admit that. 

“I think I…” Steve was going to say he understood but he wasn’t going to outwardly lie like that. Bucky was right there, he’d let him explain himself. When Bucky realized that that’s all Steve was going to try and say, he let his head fall against Steve’s shoulder and he shut his eyes. 

“It sounds huge but it’s just…” Bucky listened to the thunder thrumming as if it was in his stomach and this time he let out a sigh that was a bit distressed. “Being alone, in complete silence, like… there’s no one to hear me.” He nuzzled against Steve’s skin gently and kissed his shoulder with the bit of energy he had left. “The thunder just echoes and it fills the room and I don’t know if this makes any sense but the silence is deafening.” He feels Steve shake his head and Bucky opens his eyes just enough to look at his expression shift.

“No, it makes sense.” His arms come around Bucky’s waist and he pulls him impossibly close. “Things always seem harder and scarier when you’re alone.” Steve dragged his fingers down Bucky’s left arm very tenderly and then scrunched his eyebrows. “You’re not though.” He turned his head so he could kiss his arm and Bucky blinked at him slowly.

“I’m not what?” Bucky moved so he may be more comfortable in bed and Steve seemed to burrow under the covers with expertise so he could hold Bucky as comfortably as he could. Steve looked up at him with his stunningly clear blue eyes and smiled warmly at Bucky.

“You’re not alone.” As if to remind him, he squeezed him softly and Bucky laughed breathlessly. Even in the dead of the night Steve Rogers found something incredibly heartwarming to say and meant it with every inch of his being.

“Of course not.” Bucky reiterates and turns completely on his side to look at Steve fondly. “I’ve got you, and I always will, yeah?” He cups Steve’s face with right hand and the feeling of his warm skin against his has his heart jumping in his chest as if he was falling in love for the first time again.

“Yeah.” Steve didn’t even have to think about it, he also didn’t have to think about turning his face and kissing the palm of Bucky’s hand. “Never forget that okay?” Steve looked straight at him again and Bucky ran his thumb over his jawline tenderly.

“How could I?” Bucky let his hand slowly drag down so his fingers were barely ghosting Steve’s neck and his eyes settled on his chest in the most affectionate way he could manage. “You’d never let me forget it anyways, I doubt you’re seriously worried about me forgetting you’re with me til-” His hands press against Steve’s chest gently and he only realizes he got distracted by the feeling of his skin when Steve’s laugh bubbles up in his chest and Bucky can feel his happiness.

“Aw, you saying I remind you so much that you’d just rather me shut up and let you touch me?” Steve definitely looked mischievous but Bucky was usually victim to these random rushes of Steve deciding he should torment him. Bucky rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could manage and Steve had a good laugh at that mostly because Bucky did it so well. “I’m hurt Barnes, I’m truly hurt.” He reminded him as Bucky leaned forward and bit his shoulder with about half his power and Steve groaned in the back of his throat.

“You’ll get over it Rogers.” Bucky whispered against the skin as he softly pressed a kiss to where he’d bitten. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair lightly, he’d never get tired of combing his fingers through his locks while Bucky fought off sleep. Bucky knew what he was trying to do and he let out an exasperated sigh. “Now you’re trying to get me to sleep? Thought you’d like me biting you and struggling to keep my hands to myself.”

“Buck you’re killing me.” Steve kissed his nose gently and then focused solely on getting Bucky to get some well-deserved rest. Bucky was resisting it at first, since Steve was so clearly awake and in control. “I’ll be here in the morning, here for you to bite if you so wish.” He was being mischievous again but this time Bucky literally didn’t have the energy to bite him and he blamed those beautiful fingers in his hair.

“Won’t be in the mood tomorrow morning.” The amount of struggle Bucky went through just to get that sentence out was enough to make his eyes flutter close and his breathing to stagger. “Missed your chance Stevie.” Bucky felt his head slightly bow forward and he tried to pull it up again but it was physically impossible when his boyfriend was so carefully petting him to sleep. 

“Goodnight Bucky.” Steve murmured as he watched Bucky subconsciously bury his face in Steve’s chest. Bucky couldn’t fight the comfort of a long rest while Steve touched him so delicately like this. Bucky wasn’t quite asleep but he wasn’t quite awake either. He wanted to say goodnight but all that came out was a low moan and Steve hugged him a little closer at the sound. 

“I love you.” Steve added, kissing the top of his head. Bucky heard it but he was on the brink of passing out so all he really managed was a weak hum. Steve smiled softly as Bucky completely relaxed against him and the bed. He really needed to get more sleep, mainly because Steve wanted him to be well rested and striving for the best condition. He just wanted the best for him, like he always did. 

Steve laid awake holding Bucky for a while. It wasn’t that he wasn’t tired, it was just that he loved watching Bucky sleep peacefully while knowing he was the only one who ever got to see him so unguarded. Just like old times, just like before everything was like a game of cat and mouse. Steve let his heavy eyes close at some point, arms going slack almost simultaneously.

He knew Bucky was safe with him, and ultimately he knew he was safe with Bucky. Steve knew if he said that second part aloud Bucky would probably have something else to say about it but there was no doubt in Steve’s mind that Bucky,  _ his  _ Bucky would keep him safe.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i was really kind of having fun with this  
> not sure how i want to write them  
> not sure if i'll ever write them again? ( thats the biggest lie ive ever told i will write bucky again )
> 
> hope this made u feel joy  
> cause it sure cheered me up!!
> 
> ok wow i rlly need to sleep im going to fail my exam!!!


End file.
